Destiny - 2: Orpheline
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Great Harlock emmène la petite Elsa chez lui. Elle fait alors la connaissance du petit Albator. Alors qu'elle commence à se liée d'amitié avec lui, un évènement va les séparer. Cependant, elle restera quand même entre de bonnes mains... OS


**Hello !**

 **Attention, suite direct d'Abandonnée.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Orpheline

Great Harlock regarda son amie d'enfance s'éloigner. _La reverrait-il un jour ?_ Il l'espérait. En voyant sa mère partir, la petite Elsana se mit à pleurer en l'appellant. Mais celle-ci ne se retourna pas. Elle avait prit sa décision. Great serra la petite contre lui, et lui caressa les cheveux, dans l'espoir de la réconferter. _Mais comment réconforter un enfant qui voit sa mère partir ?_ Great se mit à marcher vers sa demeure. Il entra et se rendit dans un spatieux salon, où son fils essayait de déchiffrer un livre. A trois ans, Albator faisait déjà preuve d'une grande intelligence. Cependant, il essayait d'apprendre à lire, et il voulait déjà dévorer les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de son père. Great voulut déposer Elsa sur le sol, mais celle-ci se cramponnait à lui.

\- Elsa, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Nan, je veux mama.

Great soupira. Albator leva la tête de son livre, et vit la petite fille accrochée au coup de son père.

\- C'est qui papa ?

\- C'est Elsa, la fille d'une amie.

Il sauta du canapé, et s'approcha de la petite fille. Great réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de la fille de son amie, et la posa sur le sol. Elsa se recrovilla en boule.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda le petit garçon.

\- Je veux mama, répéta Elsa.

\- Ecoute, viens avec moi.

Il tendit la main, et la petite la saisit. Il l'aida à se relever et la guida jusqu'au canapé. Elsa s'assit, et regarda le livre avec attention. Albator s'assit à côté d'elle, et prit le livre sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un livre ?

\- Oui.

Voyant que son fils gérait la situation avec perfection, Great Harlock sortit de la pièce, et contacta une vieille connaissance.

 _Deux jours plus tard ..._

\- Touches pas mon gâteau ! Cria Elsa à l'adresse d'Albator.

Elle s'était habituée à ne plus voir sa mère dans les parages, et s'était liée d'amitié avec le petit garçon qui l'avait réconforté. La veille, un petit monsieur et un autre petit garçon était arrivés. Great Harlock les avaient présenté comme étant le Docteur Oyama et Tochiro.

C'était l'heure du gouté, et Elsa savait parfaitement que si elle laissait son gâteau sans surveillance, ses nouveaux amis allaient le manger. Elle se mit donc à l'autre bout de la table, et lança des regards noirs aux garçons.

\- Les filles, elles sont pénibles ! S'exclama Tochiro.

\- Elles ont pas d'humour, renchérit son ami.

Le Docteur Oyama et Great Harlock entrère dans la salle à manger. Une expression étrange était affichée sur leur visage. Ils toisèrent la petite Elsa en silence. Celle-ci affichait maintenant un petit sourire espiègle.

\- Viens mon ami, nous devons parler, chuchota Great pour ne pas que les enfants l'entende.

Son ami le suivi jusque dans un petit salon, où ils prirent place dans des fauteuils en velour rouge.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de la petite, demanda le Docteur Oyama.

\- Elle ne peut pas retourné sur sa planète natale, commença Great Harlock, et elle ne peut pas rester içi.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu la vois rester içi pendant que je pars en voyage. Elle a besoin de présence, d'amitié et d'amour. Et puis je t'ai parler de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. A Elysa.

Great ferma les yeux. Le matin même, un ami de la jeune femme était venu le voir pour annonçer le décès de la mère d'Elsa. Elle avait succombée en essayant de délivrer sa planète de l'occupant. Elsana Swan était à présent orpheline.

\- Tu as bien une fille ? Demanda Great à son ami.

\- C'est exact, de deux ans. Attends, tu veux que je prenne la petite avec moi ? Que je l'adopte ?

\- C'est la seule solution. Ainsi, elle sera en sécurité, et aimée.

\- Tu vas séparé ton fils et sa fille.

\- Non, ils pourront se voir, évidemment. Vu qu'ils semblent bien s'entendre tous les trois.

Le Docteur Oyama sembla réfléchir. _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

\- Très bien, je la prends avec moi. C'est le mieux à faire. Et puis, elle ressemble tellement à sa chère maman que je l'affectionne déjà.

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur les lèvres de Great.

\- Merci, mon ami. Quand comptes-tu rentrer sur Titan ?

\- Demain, c'est le mieux.

 _Le lendemain..._

\- Le... pro... to... ty... pe, lut Tochiro.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Elsa.

\- Sais pas, faut voir.

\- Du... vai... sseau, continua-t-il.

\- C'est un truc qui vole, et on peut aller dedans, expliqua Albator qui était fière d'apporter son savoir.

Des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, et les enfants cachèrent le livre sous le canapé. Ils se mirent sur leurs jambes, et prirent un air innocent. Great Harlock et le Docteur Oyama entrèrent dans la pièce. La petite Elsa avança vers eux, et leur fit son plus beau sourire. Mais Great connaissait bien ça. Il se pencha, et attrapa le livre sous le canapé.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher aux livres de ma bibliothèque, dit-il calmement.

Les enfants baissèrent la tête.

\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Elsa, tu vas aller avec Tochiro et son papa.

L'intéréssée releva la tête. _Pourquoi devait-elle aller avec eux ?_ Great s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Tu vas aller habiter avec eux pendant un moment, lui expliqua Great Harlock. Il y a une petite fille avec qui tu pourras jouer. Et puis, de temps en temps, je viendrai te voir avec Albator, ou l'inverse, d'accord ?

\- Je veux mama, dit la petite fille.

Great respira un grand coup.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ta maman est partie, et elle ne pourra pas revenir.

Elsa recula de plusieurs pas, et alla se cacher derrière le rideau. Albator alla la voir, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu dois y aller, lui dit-il doucement.

Le Docteur Oyama et Great échangèrent un regard. Finalement, la petite Elsa s'approcha de Tochiro, et lui prit la main. Les deux enfants suivirent le père jusque dans un grand vaisseau spatial, nommé Death Shadow. Ils montèrent à bord, et Albator adressa un signe de la main à ses amis. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient sur Titan. Dans quelques heures, Elsana serait dans sa nouvelle famille.


End file.
